


Repose

by hanzo shimada (ubercharge)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jesse McCree, Oneshot, answered prompt, kinda sweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/hanzo%20shimada
Summary: Anonyme a demandé:
  
  sooooo Alpha Hanzo and Omega Mccree yeah? Hanzo with his wolf shit knotting Mccree while the cowboy is utterly in heat and just fuckin pining for it, really squealin' for a knottin'
A relatively tame answer to this ask to my bendoverwatch blog @slutmadas but I hope it satisfies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [hey anon](http://ubercharge.co.vu/post/153791670666/zen-genji-reaper-mccree)

McCree felt need clawing at his chest, his abdomen. He'd almost forgotten this feeling, and might have been able to do so had it not been so intense. So memorable. The last time he'd been in heat... months, but how many? He'd lost track. It didn't matter now. All he could process was that it was happening, stronger and quicker than he'd expected. His carefully laid out plans felt fragile and as if they'd been torn asunder, scattered around his mind.

_Hanzo._

Alright, so he wouldn't protest getting relief from anyone, really. The other members of Overwatch, the ones who'd known him for years, knew how bad his heat could get when he'd been taking suppressants. Sometimes he needed to stop and let his natural cycle continue; the pills had funny side effects that he didn't like.

Not for the first time, he lamented his lack of a mate.

He was clothed, which was a miracle in and of itself. It would be no small feat to get clothes on in this state. His stumble out of his room made him look inebriated, and it was a good thing nobody was around to see. The dizziness was overwhelming. He gritted his teeth, took deep breaths, waited for the fog to clear a bit.

Alright. That was a little better.

He'd wanted Hanzo, but he'd hid his crush as well as he'd hidden his omega status. He knew Hanzo was an alpha, and not just because Genji had told him. He could smell it, of course, the pheromones. And Hanzo carried himself like an alpha. Maybe it was the traditional values, but the confidence he exuded, the way he took charge... There was no doubt. And there was no doubt McCree was attracted to him.

Inhale, exhale. Deep breaths. Deep breaths, repeat. Breathe.

It really wasn't always this bad, and McCree wished he'd planned things out better, but he'd been expecting his heat later this week at the earliest. He couldn't exactly stop it from happening now. Dammit, where the fuck was Hanzo? Where was Genji, for that matter? He'd know where Hanzo was. Help scent him out, maybe. McCree almost laughed at his inward joke. He wouldn't have minded bedding Genji, but Genji was also an omega and he had a mate.

McCree hadn't even managed to make it out of the hallway before he heard a door opening behind him. It wasn't as if he was moving quickly, though. He turned, and almost fell to his knees at the sight of the Shimada brothers.

"Wow, Jesse," Genji said. "So soon?"

Of course he could tell immediately. He'd seen this before.

"Fuck off," McCree spat.

Genji raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Good luck," he said, no hint of mockery in his voice. Then he turned to Hanzo and said, in Japanese, "[You should tend to him, brother,]" before leaving.

"[Pardon?]" Hanzo asked with a frown, but Genji had already dipped around the corner. "[I thought we were getting dinner...]"

McCree was doing his absolute best not to claw the hallway wall. Or worse, pounce Hanzo and start begging. He knew he looked like a mess. And even if the suppressants were still wearing off, Hanzo would smell his heat sooner than later. He wasn't sure how Hanzo hadn't caught it yet. Were his thoughts that occupied?

"Jesse, are you alright?" Hanzo asked.

"Oh yeah, doin' great," McCree replied. He attempted to look up and smile, but the sight of Hanzo's dark gaze forced him to look away. He choked down a whimper.

He couldn't hold eye contact, but he could try looking at Hanzo's face. That would be less rude than staring at the wall, at the very least. Hanzo looked concerned, which was a drastically different facial expression compared to his usual neutral, yet rather agitated look.

Then McCree saw his face shift with the realization.

_Shit._

Sooner than later, just like he thought.

"You smell nice," Hanzo said. He ventured a step closer, curious. Pleasantly intrigued.

McCree glanced up for a moment and he could see the look in Hanzo's eyes, the hunger that he'd been hoping for, praying for.

_Please._

Then Hanzo looked confused, but only for a moment to ask, "You are an omega?"

"Took you this long to figure it out?" McCree asked, giving a small laugh. "Spec I can't blame you, 'cause I've been on suppressants."

"This is what Genji meant when he asked me to take care of you. I would not have guessed. I assumed you were a beta."

"Listen, he already... knows..." McCree shook his head, cutting himself off.

"Knows what?"

McCree's face flushed, as if he hadn't been red enough already.

"How I feel about you."

McCree cried out, not so much in pain but in surprise as he was slammed to the wall. Then Hanzo's scent flooded the air and McCree really did whimper. He smelled good, he smelled too good and he was warm and close and touching him and McCree was panting. He needed to be touched. Hanzo's fingertips trailed hot fire even through the layer of clothing.

"And how do you feel about me?" Hanzo asked, his words hot against McCree's exposed neck.

"I want you," McCree said, sure he was quivering now. He felt one of Hanzo's hands gripping his hip, the other on his back, maybe for support. "Haven't you noticed me lookin' at you? I want you, darlin', please."

When Hanzo bit down on McCree's neck, he swore he'd never felt anything so wonderful in his life.

"Would you like me to claim you?" Hanzo asked.

And it was a harsh whisper, heated, fevered -

"Yes," McCree gasped.

"Then I am yours."

_And I'll be yours, too, darlin'._

McCree had to be half-led, half-pulled back into his room; his legs were so weak. Hanzo was nice enough to help him to his bed before locking the door. Then he positioned himself over McCree, between his spread legs. Both of them still had their clothes on, but McCree had already made a mess of his.

Hanzo was smiling. McCree's neck was tingling with the force of the bite. Hanzo was  _smiling_. At him. Holy shit.

"So, uh..." he said, looking up at the alpha. His alpha. "Shall we?"

Then Hanzo laughed, and even through the haze of desperation, McCree felt that all was right with the world. Hanzo looked like he wanted to get right to business, but he couldn't leave the rhetorical question unanswered:

"We shall."


End file.
